Love Struck Me
by lockhart333
Summary: Sasuke-kun is inlove with Naruto-Chan. What happens when Naruto decides to sleep over at his place? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke was young he always knew that he liked girls. He always had a crush on the hottest girls and cutest girls in their as he grew up he somehow, lost interest in them. He doesn't date anymore. He can't last an hour with them. What's happening? Furthermore, what will happen when Sasuke meets the person who will change his life forever? And little that he knows, his own besftfriend Naruto would be that person.

----||----||----||----||----||----||----

*toooot toooot* *toooot toooot*

"nnnnggrrrh"

Sasuke's sleep was cut by the alarm. He brought his arm up and slammed the clock and hit the snooze button before it rang again. Sasuke was always grumpy when he wakes up. He doesn't know why but every time he wakes up he feels like a boulder is always on top of him. He looked at the clock and it said "7:00 a.m." which was way too early for sasuke's standards. WAAAAAY TOOO EARLY.

"Fucken alarm clock!" sasuke grumbled.

But then again, he has to wake up even if he didn't want to. Today is an important day. Today is first day of school and he doesn't want to get scolded by the teacher on the first day of school. How humiliating can that be? He ruffled his hair and finally got up. Sasuke was only wearing his boxers.

"Brrrrrrrr" sasuke shivered.

He hurriedly opened his drawer and looked for something decent to wear. He found an azure shaded shirt and a dark pair of skinny jeans. He grabbed a towel from the closet and he headed for the shower. Once inside, he turned on the shower and started to undress.

"Hope today is gonna be nice" he muttered.

----||----||----||----||----||----||----

Sasuke doesn't take the bus when going to school. He prefers to walk so that he won't be groggy when he arrives. He also stops by at Naruto's, his best friend, to pick him up. This morning Naruto wasn't waiting for him. He usually waits for Sasuke in front of his house. So Sasuke decided to check up on him. He walked in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!!!" a shout came from inside. He knew it was Naruto. He could recognize Naruto's voice anywhere. Suddenly, the door swung open. Sasuke almost got hit. Good thing his reflexes were fast. In front of him was a totally messed up Naruto who was panting real hard. He still has some cereal on his face, which of course, Naruto couldn't notice.

"Woke up late?" Sasuke asked with his eybrow raised.

"Yeah. I forgot to set the alarm last night."

"Ready for school?"

"I think so. Come on. Were going to be late."

"You tell me" Sasuke smirked.

Without any warning, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and started running without even closing the door. The next thing Sasuke knew, they were in school with 25 more mintues to spare.

"Fuck! W-hat you d-do tha-t for!?!"

"We were gonna b-be late!!"

"We still have 20 more minutes to spare as you can see!"

"Good. We can rest for a while."

----||----||----||----||----||----||----

The day went by quick. Both Sasuke and Naruto were in the same class. Their homeroom teacher was Iruka-sensei who seemed nice. They had lunch with Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba. Before they knew it, it was already time to go home.

"Man!! First day of school and we already have tons of homework!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah. Such a pain in the ass."

"So watcha planning for this weekend teme?"

"Don't call me that. D-O-B-E" sasuke chuckled.

"Fine ha-ha. Hey Sasuke, I was just wondering. Why haven't you been dating girls ever since?"

That caught Sasuke by surprise. He stopped and thought about it too. Why has he lost interest in girls?

"I dunno. They just piss me off with their screams. It's like my ears are being ripped off."

"Don't you have interest in them anymore?"

"Hnnnn."

"So does that mean that. . ."

"That what?"

"You like boys b-e-t-t-eeeeeer?" Naruto teased.

"Fuck!! NO WAY!!"

"WAAAAAAYYY!! Hahahahaha" Naruto laughed.

"Say that again and ill punch your face!"

"Fine fine. Calm down mister. So does that also mean that I have a chance with you?"

"A chance fo-"

What the fuck did Naruto just ask me just now? "Do I have a chance with you?"

"What the fuck Naruto! What kind of question is that?"

"errr..umm…sorry.. nevermind."

"What do you mean by do I have a chance with you huh?"

"I just thought that if you weren't interested in girls anymore, you would be interested in, you know . . . boys?"

"The only way that I would be interested in boys is if it were you."

Shit! What the fuck did I just say right now?! Fucck!! I wasn't supposed to say that!! Fuuuuck!! Sasuke put a hand over his mouth. He didn't know what made him say that. Is it because he finally admitted to himself that he likes Naruto, his bestfriend?

Naruto was also surprised. He didn't know if he would believe what he just heard. Did Sasuke just confess?

"You heard nothing." Sasuke said with a blush on his face.

"But you said."

"No."

"But yo-"

"I said no."

"But. But. Bu-"

Sasuke then dropped his bag, grabbed Naruto by the hips and brought their lips together. Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke, his bestfriend, was kissing him. Not only that, it seems that he really confessed a while ago. This is too much. For a few moments he stood there as Sasuke kissed him. He then closed his eyes and kissed sasuke back. Sasuke was moaning inside Naruto's mouth. Then, Sasuke parted with Naruto's mouth because he remembered that they were not yet home. Somebody might see them. Then he spoke to Naruto.

"Now I know why I lost inteest in girls."

"W-Why?"

"It's all your fault dobe. It's because of you that I lost interest in them. It's because I was attracted to you all along. It's because –"

"Shhhhhh."

Naruto put a finger over Sasuke's mouth.

"Just now. You kissed me. So does that mean that I have a chance with you?"

"I just said that I am attracted to you didn't I?"

"I know. But. . . but I wanna hear it come from you teme."

"Fine. You have a chance with me dobe. I L-O-V-E YOU. Happy now?"

"Really???????????????? Ummmmm I-I . . . "

"Spit it out already. . ."

"I Love y-you ttoo teme."

"Good."

Sasuke gave Naruto a warm smile which made Naruto blush even more.

So that's why I haven't been dating anymore. It's because, unconsciously I was already attracted to him. Hnnnn. Guess love works it's magic in different ways. But the most important thing is, Naruto is already mine. I will protect him from anyone who tries to hurt him. And those who dare try to hurt him will answer to me.

"Now that's settled. Can we go home now?"

"uuuuh y-yeah sure."

Sasuke put his right hand over Naruto's shoulder and carried his bag with the right. He then took a quick kiss over naruto's forehead.

"Love you dobe."

Naruto cuddled onto Sasuke's chest as they walked home.

* * *

Lemon..maybe in chapter two. I just wanted to stay away from lemon this time.

Reviews are highly appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasu-kkeeee, st-stop I- aaaaahhhhhh"

"You don't like it dobe?"

"M-m-moore Sasukkkkeeee. Aaaaahhh. S-asu-k"

Sasuke saw Naruto trembling as he continued to suck on his member. He could feel that any minute now, Naruto would come. Naruto had his eyes closed and was biting his finger. As a result, Sasuke sucked harder on Naruto's hardened member. He wanted Naruto to have the best blow ever. He licked it and sucked on it like it was a lollipop. Swirled it in his mouth with his tongue, sucked the head, and bobbed his head up and down on its shaft. He did every possible thing that he could do to make naruto moan in pleasure.

"I – I'm c-c-oming, s-s-sasu-sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Then come narut-."

Sasuke was stopped by Naruto's cum. It shot straight into his mouth. He didn't think twice on what to do. He did the "you know what" to naruto's cum.

Naruto on the other hand was having the best blow of his life. He was shivering from the pleasure that sasuke just gave him right now. He was so weak. It's like sasuke sucked everything out of him.

**|| Minutes Later ||**

"Fuck naruto!! Your so freak kin tight! Aahhhhhh"

"Will you j-ust sh-shut up t-temeee ahhhhh fuck!"

Sasuke's member was entering and exiting naruto's entrance with a quick pace. Everytime he entered he hit naruto's sweet spot, which caused naruto to moan and scream in pleasure. Naruto's inside was so warm and at the same time, so tight. Sasuke can't hold it in anymore. He's going to come.

"Narut-o I'm g-going to c-"

* * *

*toooooot toooooot* *tooooooot toooooooot*

"Fuuuuuuuuuuckkkk!!! Not again!!!!!!! Damn it!!!"

Sasuke woke up upon hearing his "stupid" alarm clock. (That's what he prefers to call it.) It says 9:00 a.m. it's a good thing that today was a Saturday. He doesn't have to go to school. He hates waking up early. But he has other more "serious" problems. He checked his boxers only to see that he came while he was dreaming, AGAIN. This was the third time he dreamt of him and naruto having sex since that confession of his.

"What the heck is wrong with me?"

He doesn't understand why but ever since he confessed to Naruto, the only thing he could dream of was the two of them having sex. In fact, Sasuke doesn't dream too often. But now his dreams are coming in regularly. Is he craving for sex?

"My brain is messed up. I need to eat"

* * *

Sasuke was sitting infront of the T.V. watching some crappy show on "How to piss your friend". He wasn't paying attention. He was still thinking about the dreams he has been having lately. While munching on a slice of bread, the phone rang.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

"Hey teme! It's Naruto"

"oooH?"

"I was just wondering if I could sleep over at your place tonight, if that's okay with you?"

* * *

**Sasuke's thought's**

WTF?!? Naruto's sleeping over?! NOOOO!! Not now!!! I'm already having too much problems with my member!! It has a mind of it's own!! It comes whenever it wants!

**END of Sasuke's thoughts**

* * *

"ummm"

"Please sasuke. Please. I promise I'll behave."

Even though Sasuke couldn't see naruto, he knew that Naruto was making that puppy dogface of his. And of course nobody could resist that face.

"Fine dobe. Just don't bring to many things. You could just borrow some here."

"Yey!!! Thank you temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"Kay then. I'll see you later. Bye teme."

Naruto hung up on the phone. Sasuke couldn't think straight right now. All he could think of was that Naruto was coming and he had to do something about that member of his who, seemingly, has ARTIFICIAL INTELIGENCE.

"Calm down."

To take his mind off the problem, he took out a can of soda and a bag of chips and started eating.

* * *

Reviews . . Thanks guys ^^


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes only to see that Naruto was in his bed. Sasuke sat up immediately, shock completely registered in his face.

"The hell dobe!? What the heck are you doing here?!"

A long and seductive "shhhhhhh" was the only reply that Naruto gave him. He tried asking again and this time Naruto responded.

"Who let you in here dobe?! Last time I remembered your room was on the other side. .!"

"BA-KA, you agreed to let me stay for the night right? And you also agreed to something else . . ."

"What are you talking abou-"

"This . . . Teme" naruto said as he slowly leaned over sasuke.

Naruto was now on top of Sasuke.

"Don't you remember teme?"

"No I do not." Sasuke said in a firm voice as he felt naruto's hands run over his body.

"My my teme. . .you look so cute when your angry." Naruto chuckled

"Shut up you bastaaaaaaaah"

Without warning, Naruto put a hand over Sasuke's crotch. He slowly rubbed sasuke's unexposed member.

"What do you think your doing dobe!"

Sasuke tried shoving Naruto away but to no success. Naruto can be really persistent if he wants to. Naruto leaned over Sasuke's ear and whispered.

"Teme . . ."

"Aaahhhhhn"

Naruto's soft and caressing hands were still abusing Sasuke's member.

"I wanna taste y-o-u"

Sasuke shivered as Naruto whispered into his ear. The thought of him being blown by Naruto was too much. He had always dreamt of this happening. Him and Naruto, having sex with nobody to stop them. He was then shot back into reality as Naruto's seductive voice whispered again into his ear.

"Can I teme?"

The only reply that Naruto got was a long moan from Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Sasuke felt Naruto lick and nib on his neck. He wanted to protest but no words came out of his mouth. His voice box wasn't working. Naruto's hands were now working their way into Sasuke's chest. It was obvious that Naruto wanted the shirt off of him. Those innocently lusts-filled eyes were looking straight through him. Sasuke wondered if Naruto could feel his heart beating. But he had no time to think about it. He was about to be eaten by Naruto and that's the only thing on his mind. Sasuke closed his eyes as he let Naruto discover his body and play with him. He felt the cold air touch his body as Naruto removed his shirt. As the air came in contact with his body, he shivered. But Naruto's warm and soft hands immediately replaced the cold air. He then felt the moist mouth of Naruto. His tongue twirled and swirled around the pink-shaded nipples of Sasuke. Naruto sucked lightly on it and he was rewarded with a moan that escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"Naaahrutooohh"

Sasuke could now feel naruto's other hand working their way through his pants. He placed light touches on Sasuke's member and every time Naruto's hand came in contact with his covered member, he let out a soft moan. (For Sasuke. . . that "every time" was all the time.) Sasuke wanted toprolong this moment. It was too good. He grabbed Naruto by the hips and within moments both of them were entangled in a hot and fiery kiss. Their tongues fought in what seemed like an endless battle. Naruto was trying to win over Sasuke but Sasuke wouldn't allow that. They discovered each other's mouth and exchanged moans. The kiss broke as Naruto finally exposed Sasuke's member. He bit his lip as he felt Naruto crawl down his body to his groin area. His member craved for Naruto's mouth. Of course Naruto knew that already so he did what he _**wanted**_ to do. He swallowed Sasuke's member full with one try.

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Sasuke gasped. He wasn't expecting that naruto would completely swallow him.

Moans after moans escaped Sasuke's mouth. He helped naruto swallow his member by slightly lifting his waist and forcing it into Naruto's mouth. He expected naruto to gag but he didn't. In fact, Naruto seemed to like the feeling of his throat being poked by Sasuke's member. Sasuke glanced at Naruto's head, which was already bobbing up and down his shaft. Every time Naruto's head went down he could feel his member touching the back of naruto's throat. His throat was so warm. Sasuke grabbed naruto by the head and he started forcing naruto's head up and down. Naruto didn't complain. Climax is just around the corner and Sasuke could feel it building up inside of him.

"Do-b-be. . . I-I'm going t-to cum"

"Ding-Dong"

"aaaahhh. . . Naruto I'm c-c-omin-"

"Ding-Dong"

"DiDiDiDiDiDiDiDiDing Dooooooongggggg!!"

"Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong"

Sasuke opened his eyes and realized that all of that was just a dream. But his member being hard wasn't. This time he didn't cum, but he feels that if he strokes his member a few more times that would finish the job. He looked at his shorts only to see that his member was bulging. He wanted to get rid of it so that Naruto wouldn't see it but there were more matters to think of. SOMEBODY FROM HELLWAS HAMMERING ON SASUKE'S FUCKEN DOORBELL!!!!!!

"Ding-Dong"

"That's is it!!!" Sasuke growled

He got his shirt and put it on. Got out of bed. And he stomped down the stairs with a fierce look on his face. While going down he thought of who might it is. Number one on the list is Sakura or Ino, his freaking fan-girls who seem to never run out of breathe for screaming his name. They can go screaming 24/7 without running out of air. It's like their stomachs were connected to the outside world and they need not inhale.

"I swear to god, if that doorbell rings one more time, I'm going to slap the living daylight out of that person. They are going to wish they were never born!"

Sasuke might be insensitive at times but he has a kind heart too you know. He thinks that guys are the ones who should only be punched and girls should also be the only ones to be slapped. Sasuke arrived in front of the door; he opened the lock, swung it open, and prepared his right hand to be connected to the girls' face.

"What the hell do you wa-!"

In front of Sasuke was a totally shocked and dazzled naruto. He was trembling.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Oh shit! It's Naruto! He's too early!

I think I scared the living hell out of him . . . Oh shit!"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Whoah?! Why is Sasuke mad?? He looks really scary when he's mad. He looks like he's going to eat me. I wouldn't mind that. Nauto chuckled (Naruto even likes it) But wait! Why is Sasuke's. . . his. . . ummmm. . . his . . m-member is. . .

HARD?!"

**End of Naruto's POV**

* * *

"Hey t-teme. I j-ust want-ed t-to drop by earlier."

Sasuke sighed in relief. He thought Naruto would run away.

"Sorry bout that dobe. It's just that I was in the middle of something and somebody was hammering on my doorbell. I thought it was Sakura or Ino. You know how they are. Their voices can go up to 1,000,000 decibels." Sasuke chuckled

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Oh shit! Was Sasuke doing what I think he was doing?

" . . . I was in the middle of something."

What was he doing before he answered the door?

**End of Naruto's POV**

* * *

"Anyways, hey come in dobe."

"Yeah."

The moment that Naruto entered Sasuke's house his jaw fell wide open. The house was huge! IT WAS HUGE! He stared at the grand staircase going up to the second floor. There was the open living room in front of him. Off to the right was the dining room. Opposite it was something between an Entertainment room and a bar. Sasuke was headed straight for the dining room. Naruto followed silently.

"Hey teme, where should I put my bag?"

"Just dump it in the couch dobe.

Sasuke opened the fridge and then looked for something to eat. Sasuke then realized something and instantly froze where he stood. He noticed that his member was still fucken HARD!

Sasuke got a tray of Blueberry Muffins that he just baked yesterday. He took them out of the fridge and checked if they were still fresh.

"Hey dobe, want some Blueberry Muffins?"

"Yes temee! They're my favorite!"

"Wha-"

Naruto snatched the box from Sasuke and grabbed a muffin. He headed straight for the couch. Naruto turned on the T.V. and flicked on the channels. The moment that Sasuke got there, Naruto was already halfway through finishing one of the muffins.

"Slow down dobe. I want some too. I baked those you know."

"They taste good teme!"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full. Ba-ka."

"Sasuke you know something?"

"What?" Sasuke sat beside Naruto.

The moment that Sasuke sat, his member got more evident in his pants that it was hard.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Shit! Wrong move!

**End of Sasuke's POV**

* * *

The muffin that Naruto was eating suddenly disappeared as he gulped down seeing that Sasuke's member was hard. He wasn't mistaken that Sasuke was doing "it" when he arrived.

"Did you know that my favorites are blueberry muffins?"

"No. Why?"

"You remember the first time you kissed me teme?" Naruto said

"Yeah." Sasuke replied

"Ummm . . .well . . .errr . . .you tasted like. . . one. ." Naruto suddenly blushed.

_"Now's my chance."_ Sasuke thought.

"So do you wanna taste it again?"

Sasuke was now grinning. This was the perfect chance to get rid of his outraging penis.

"W-what?!" Naruto said

Before Naruto could say anything else Sasuke leaned over him and kissed him. Sasuke started rubbing his hips onto Naruto. Naruto dropped the muffin and they were all over the floor. Sasuke licked and he nibbled on Naruto's lower lip. He wanted to discover Naruto's mouth so he used his tongue to ask permission. He licked Naruto's upper lip and he was granted entrance. The moment Sasuke put his tongue in, naruto gave him a soft moan.

"Man! So this is why Naruto liked my blueberry! They taste awesome!"

Sasuke was now grinding his way through Naruto's pants. He could feel that Naruto was also getting hard from the friction that their members were making. The only thing that Sasuke could hear was Naruto's moans coming from his mouth. Even though Sasuke was kissing him, Naruto was still moaning inside of his mouth. Then something unexpected happened.

"DING-DONG"

Both of their eyes shot open. Naruto had a surprised look on his face while Sasuke's evidently angry. Sasuke was mad because they were interupted for the second time (which is in reality was him alone). The only thing that Naruto does know is that Sasuke kissed him and they were about to do "it". Sasuke stood up and went straight for the door with an evil look. Naruto was just behind him.

"What now!?" Sasuke said as he opened the door.

It was SAKURA! Her fangirl slash STALKER! What was she doing here?

"H-I Sasuke. I w-was just wondering. If you-"

"No. For the last time, I do not want to go out with you."

"But. . ."

"No." Sasuke said firmly.

The moment that Naruto stepped beside Sasuke, Sakura's eyes turned into raging red.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!?" Sakura demanded.

"Umm.. I..was..ummm.."

Sakura noticed something else. Both Sasuke and Naruto's pants were . . . were.. they were. . . hard.

"Go away Sakura." Sasuke said in a firm and commanding voice.

"But Sasuke-kun. . ."

"Now. Naruto and I are dating okay? Were in the middle of something. He's mine. And I'm his. Period. No Questions asked."

Sasuke shut the door and gave Naruto a wide grin. They looked at the disappointed and shocked Sakura through the window, as she was about to go home.

"She'll probably scream her head off when she gets home. And I'm 100% sure that she'll faint after that." Sasuke remarked.

"Don't forget about Ino. They'll probably do it in chorus too!" Naruto added.

"Now, where were we dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Ummmmmm . . ."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his arms and he led him straight to his room.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. ^^**


End file.
